Suspect
by Moultipass1
Summary: Quand Patrick Jane se retrouve seul suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, le CBI fait appel au groupe Lightman pour essayer d'arracher la vérité au consultant.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je me suis mise à Lie To Me pour me consoler en attendant l'arrivée d'épisodes inédits de The Mentalist. La possibilité d'une confrontation Jane-Lightman m'intrigue, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de cette idée de base, en essayant de coller autant que possible aux deux séries.**

**Cette fic est presque bouclée, mais je pourrai toujours intégrer vos suggestions au fur et à mesure si vous en avez ! Il devrait y avoir 5 ou 6 chapitres avec le prologue et l'épilogue**

**Pour info, depuis quelques épisodes, Foster m'intéresse de moins en moins, donc elle ne sera pas très présente : côté Lie To Me, il y aura surtout Lightman, et pas mal Loker et Torres aussi.**

**Pairing : léger Jane/Lisbon et Loker/Torres**

**Spoilers : aucun en particulier pr The Mentalist, bien que je fasse des allusions au 2x13, Redline, dans ce chapitre. Et Hightower est déjà arrivée. Pour Lie To Me, il est préférable d'avoir vu le 2x21, Darkness and light, au moins pour les relations entre les personnages**

**Disclaimer : ni Lisbon, ni Jane, ni Cho, ni Rigsby, ni Van Pelt, ni Hightower, ni Lightman, ni Torres, ni Loker, ni Foster, ni Reynolds ne m'appartiennent, c déprimant !**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Vous êtes déjà allé à Sacramento ?

Agacé par l'intrusion, Lightman détourna les yeux des photos placardées au mur pour les poser sur l'agent du FBI. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut exprimé son irritation par un regard noir qu'il s'autorisa à analyser la question. Sacramento ? Oooh, il le sentait venir gros comme une maison. Le FBI allait l'envoyer là-bas pour une enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pas depuis quelques années.

Reynolds hocha la tête et, remarquant le regard curieux qui s'était posé sur le dossier qu'il avait à la main, il tendit la chemise au patron du groupe. Celui-ci ouvrit le document et en scanna le contenu d'un coup d'œil, tournant les pages avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Hm. Il était très occupé en ce moment, mais l'affait semblait… Intrigante. Et il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pouvait l'intriguer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser une telle opportunité. Son intérêt éveillé, il referma le dossier et le rendit à l'agent avant de reporter son attention sur le mur d'expressions devant lui, réfléchissant. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il demanda sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur :

_Pourquoi ils ont besoin de moi ? Cette équipe a le meilleur taux de résolution de tout le CBI, ils ont classé plus d'affaires que n'importe qui. Ils peuvent s'en sortir tout seul. Pourquoi faire appel au groupe Lightman ?

L'agent hésita un instant avant de répondre. L'information n'était pas encore dans le dossier parce que le CBI ne voulait aucune trace écrite pour le moment. L'affaire était un potentiel massacre médiatique n'attendant qu'à être déclenché, inutile de prendre le risque que l'identité du présumé meurtrier tombe en de mauvaises mains. Il finit par lâcher, sachant que cette information ferait prendre une décision définitive à Lightman :

_Leur suspect est un mentaliste.

_Un mentaliste ?

Cal se contenta d'acquiescer à la question de Torres alors que Loker consentait à expliquer :

_Un maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Un expert du comportement humain, du mensonge, de la suggestion et de l'hypnose. Un sacré défi, résuma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son patron. Vous allez prendre l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Tout le monde ici savait que s'il y avait une chose à laquelle Lightman ne pouvait pas résister, c'était un bon défi.

_Yep. Et vous venez avec moi. Foster, tu restes ici pour garder le fort.

Eli fronça les sourcils en échangeant un regard confus avec Torres. Qu'il l'amène elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais lui restait en principe au bureau et s'occupait de centraliser l'information. Répondant à la question muette, Lightman expliqua :

_Maintenant que vous êtes monté en grade, je vous veux un peu plus sur le terrain. Rien de tel pour progresser.

Cela lui semblait étrange, mais il haussa les épaules. Si son patron avait des motifs cachés pour l'amener avec lui sur ce coup, il les découvrirait bien assez tôt. Alors il hocha la tête, sachant que son accord était de toute façon optionnel.

_Retrouvez-moi à l'aéroport dans une heure.

* * *

_Cal Lightman ? Sérieusement ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en repérant le clair amusement dans la voix du consultant, alors que Madeline Hightower se contentait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de se laisser aller en arrière, observant ses deux éléments avec un détachement soigneusement calculé. Le fait qu'ils aient été convoqués ensemble avait indiqué dès le départ que l'affaire était plus sérieuse que la petite brune ne l'avait craint au départ, mais l'intervention de quelqu'un de l'extérieur était pire encore. Poussant un soupir et ignorant le sourire ravi du mentaliste, elle prononça prudemment :

_Madame, nous pouvons très bien régler ça en interne…

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas, la contredit aussitôt sa supérieure. Le suspect fait partie de votre équipe, ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas enquêter là-dessus. Et la moitié des agents du CBI le détestent, ce qui veut dire qu'ils feront tout pour le coincer même s'il n'est pas coupable.

Jane hocha la tête sans jamais cesser de sourire. La colère et l'inquiétude de Lisbon transpiraient par tous les pores de sa peau et il n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'aussi distrayant. La voir en colère était son passe-temps préféré, mais la voir s'inquiéter pour lui arrivait tout près en seconde position. Elle était toujours involontairement plus ouverte et sincère quand elle tentait de protéger les membres de son équipe, et il avait découvert depuis longtemps que c'était le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre davantage encore sur elle.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se remémorait tous les détails dont il avait connaissance sur ce type qu'on allait envoyer pour enquêter sur lui. Ce détecteur de mensonges humain était un spécialiste des micro-expressions du visage, et on disait que personne n'avait réussi à le bluffer depuis des années. D'après ce qu'avait annoncé Hightower, il allait débarquer ici accompagné par deux de ses collaborateurs et Jane ne put empêcher une certaine impatience de le gagner.

D'une main, il frotta son poignet endolori, contournant le métal froid pour masser doucement sa peau. Les menottes étaient inutiles, il pouvait s'en débarrasser en moins de dix secondes et tout le monde ici le savait, mais c'était la procédure. Les suspects de meurtre ne se baladaient pas librement dans les couloirs d'une agence gouvernementale. Bah. Un détail.

Lisbon secoua la tête avec résignation en remarquant l'expression sur le visage du consultant. Elle la connaissait bien, c'était celle qu'il arborait quand il pensait qu'il allait follement s'amuser. Elle aussi connaissait la réputation de Lightman, et elle savait d'ores et déjà deux choses : cet homme était certainement aussi agaçant et imbattable que Jane. Et Jane attendait avec impatience la confrontation.

Son expression lui rappelait un peu celle de Mashburn, ce millionnaire – ou était-ce milliardaire ? – qu'ils avaient suspecté du meurtre d'une vendeuse de voitures de luxe quelques mois plus tôt. Mashburn avait trouvé hilarante l'idée d'être suspect et s'était délecté de leur attention. Jane semblait réagir de la même façon, et l'arrivée de Lightman dans l'équation rendait les choses plus intéressantes encore pour lui.

Qu'il ait réellement quelque chose à cacher ou non n'avait aucune importance : cette rencontre allait être explosive.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	2. Interrogatoires

**Je pensais avoir aucun lecteur sur celle-ci, mais y'a qd mm eu pas mal de clics, 1 review et quelques ajouts de favoris, donc je continue :) merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**

* * *

**

_Monsieur Lightman, merci d'être venu.

Il serra la main tendue sans prendre la peine de répondre, laissant son regard errer dans le bureau de la responsable du CBI. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que Torres ne prenne la parole, tendant à son tour la main à la femme qui les avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

_Ria Torres, je travaille avec M. Lightman. Et voici Eli Loker, ajouta-t-elle.

_Bon, les formalités sont terminées, si vous nous briefiez sur ce Patrick Jane ? lança Lightman sans perdre une seconde.

Hightower réprima un sourire, décidant d'emblée que cet homme allait lui plaire. Pour elle, aller droit au but était une qualité, ils partaient du bon pied. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques, elle aurait pris le temps de l'interroger sur ses techniques et ses résultats, mais elle allait devoir se fier au rapport que lui avait fait Reynolds. Elle lui faisait assez confiance pour ça, ils avaient bossé ensemble quelques années auparavant.

_Je vous avais fait parvenir un dossier, j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de le lire.

_Oui, oui, oui, histoire tragique et capacités exceptionnelles, ce n'était pas ma question. Je n'en ai qu'une pour vous : croyez-vous Patrick Jane capable de commettre un meurtre ?

_Oui.

Torres haussa les sourcils à la franchise à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Repérant sa surprise, leur interlocutrice expliqua :

_Je veux résoudre cette affaire. Si c'est lui qui a tué cet homme, il sera jugé et condamné. Je ne vous ai pas invités ici pour le blanchir, je vous ai appelés pour découvrir la vérité.

Souriant, Cal se frotta les mains avant de demander avec un enthousiasme certain :

_Alors, vous me le présentez, ce mentaliste ?

* * *

C'était plutôt amusant de se retrouver de ce côté de la table d'interrogatoire, décida Jane en observant d'un œil nouveau le décor minimaliste, et plus particulièrement le miroir sans teint en face de lui. Il sourit pour le bénéfice de ceux qui devaient se trouver de l'autre côté, attendant qu'il commette la moindre erreur permettant de déterminer s'il avait commis le crime dont on l'accusait. Il devait y avoir toute l'équipe, probablement agrémentée d'Hightower, derrière ce faux miroir. On lui avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt que la cavalerie était arrivée et on l'avait installé dans cette pièce pour que Lightman puisse venir l'y interroger. Il savait que le léger retard était destiné à le déstabiliser, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il en fallait plus que ça pour percer sa carapace. Tranquillement installé sur la chaise inconfortable, appuyé contre le dossier, il attendait sans marquer le moindre signe d'anxiété, se demandant simplement si Lightman était déjà en train de l'observer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions : la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le fameux Cal Lightman, accompagné d'une jeune femme d'origine hispanique et d'un grand type brun portant du matériel vidéo. Un regard perçant se fixa aussitôt sur son visage et il offrit un sourire aimable aux trois arrivants en indiquant les chaises placées de l'autre côté de la table.

_Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vous offrirais bien du thé, mais l'hospitalité du CBI laisse malheureusement à désirer.

Lightman et la femme s'assirent en face de lui alors que l'autre homme dépliait le trépied, installait la caméra et faisait un zoom sur son visage. Ah. De quoi décortiquer ses expressions à tête reposée, au cas où quelque chose leur échapperait en direct. Il sourit de nouveau. Ca allait être drôle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce fut la jeune femme qui prit d'abord la parole, et il comprit qu'elle était chargée de poser les questions pendant que son patron observait ses réactions. Un peu le même fonctionnement que quand il assistait à un interrogatoire avec Lisbon, en fait.

_Monsieur Jane, je…

_Patrick, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle ne tomba pas dans le piège du rapprochement, se contentant de lever sur lui un regard exaspéré et de reprendre comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue :

_Monsieur Jane, je vais vous poser quatre questions, je veux que vous répondiez honnêtement à deux d'entre elles et que vous mentiez pour les deux autres, c'est clair ?

_Il vous faut un référent, oui, c'est très clair.

Loker ne put dissimuler un sourire à la répartie. Il avait parcouru le dossier du suspect. Il était même allé chercher sur le Net de vieilles émissions datant de l'époque où il se faisait passer pour un médium, et il avait été abasourdi par ses prestations. Une telle intuition, une telle compréhension, un tel sens de l'observation, un tel talent pour la manipulation, c'était exceptionnel. Il savait donc à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Il savait que le mentaliste repérerait la moindre de leur stratégie et qu'ils auraient du mal à prendre de l'avance sur lui. Il était curieux de voir Lightman à l'action sur ce coup. Était-il sur le point de s'attaquer à un adversaire à sa hauteur ? Loker l'espérait presque. Torres ne se laissa pas démonter, continuant sans perdre une seconde :

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Patrick Jane.

_Quel âge avez-vous ?

_27 ans.

Un rire étouffé au fond de la pièce, et Lightman se tourna vers Loker pour lui adresser un regard désapprobateur. Torres reprit :

_Qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme et à votre fille ?

_Elles sont mortes dans un accident de voiture.

_Avez-vous tué Peter Stinger ?

_Non.

* * *

_Ok, on a un problème, annonça Loker dans la pièce pleine de curieux.

_De quel genre ?

_Du genre ça, répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande pour allumer l'écran.

__Qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme et à votre fille ?_

__Elles sont mortes dans…_

Il mit pause à cet instant sous les regards intrigués des agents du CBI, blasés de son patron et de sa collègue. Puis il zooma sur une zone du visage, juste au coin de l'œil, et repassa la réponse deux ou trois fois au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que l'un des agents, un trentenaire d'origine asiatique, finisse par remarquer :

_Je ne vois rien.

_Exactement, confirma Lightman.

Alors Eli revint en arrière en laissant le zoom en place.

__Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

__Patrick Jane._

_Toujours rien, expliqua le jeune homme avant de passer à la suite.

__Avez-vous tué Peter Stinger ?_

__Non._

_Rien non plus, nota la femme brune qui était apparemment en charge de l'équipe à laquelle appartenait le suspect.

_Rien du tout, renchérit Torres. C'est là le problème. On sait qu'il mentait quand il a parlé de sa famille, pourtant il n'y a pas le moindre signe de tromperie, ni d'une quelconque émotion, d'ailleurs. On sait aussi qu'il disait la vérité en déclinant son identité, et c'est la même chose.

_Et encore la même chose quand il dit ne pas avoir commis ce meurtre, résuma la jolie rousse restée en retrait jusque là.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence, puis Hightower, sortie de son antre pour assister aux premières conclusions de l'équipe de Lightman, craqua et demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Qu'il ment ?

_Non, rétorqua Lightman, devançant Torres qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Nous sommes en train de dire qu'il n'y a pas la moindre différence entre quand il ment et quand il dit la vérité.

Un reniflement mi-moqueur, mi-dédaigneux échappa à Lisbon. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient fait appel à cette équipe de soi-disant spécialistes ? Pour qu'ils leur fassent remarquer quelque chose qu'elle savait depuis que Jane avait commencé à travailler avec elle ?

_C'est une perte de temps, grommela-t-elle en ignorant le reproche silencieux de sa supérieure.

_Vous avez une solution à proposer, agent Lisbon ? défia Lightman en focalisant toute son attention sur elle.

Elle soutint son regard sans flancher. Il avait une façon de dévisager les gens qui devait en déstabiliser plus d'un, mais elle fréquentait Jane depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ait le moindre effet sur elle.

_Oui, faire notre boulot. Quand on aura trouvé le vrai coupable, votre présence ici ne servira plus à rien.

_Vous le croyez innocent, en conclut logiquement Loker.

Elle hocha la tête. D'accord, la situation était compromettante. D'accord, les empreintes de Jane étaient les seules à part celles de la victime à se trouver à proximité ainsi que sur l'arme du crime. D'accord, il avait été vu quittant l'appartement aux alentours de l'heure estimée du décès. D'accord, il n'était pas tout à fait bavard sur ce qui l'avait poussé à rendre visite à Stinger. Mais ils avaient vu des dossiers d'accusation plus solides s'écrouler comme des châteaux de cartes en pleine tempête. Et puis il n'y avait aucun mobile. Elle ne voyait tout simplement pas pourquoi Jane aurait tué ce type. De plus, il avait été poignardé et il s'agissait d'un solide gaillard. Elle n'imaginait pas son consultant prendre le dessus dans un combat au corps à corps, les affrontements physiques n'étaient pas son fort, preuve en était du nombre de fois où il s'était fait éclater le nez sans même songer à répliquer.

_Agent Hightower, j'aimerais interroger les membres de l'équipe individuellement, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser sur sa supérieure, espérant que celle-ci leur démontrerait un minimum de soutien en refusant la requête de Lightman. C'était insultant. Il suggérait qu'elle ou l'un de ses agents cachait quelque chose. Elle fut déçue, mais pas surprise, quand Higthtower accorda un hochement de tête aux enquêteurs privés.

_Vous avez carte blanche.

* * *

_Agent Cho, pensez-vous Patrick Jane capable de tuer quelqu'un ?

_Pas sans une bonne raison.

Lightman haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un non. Cela faisait déjà deux personnes qui admettaient que le mentaliste pouvait commettre un meurtre. Quel soutien, songea-t-il. Les proches des suspects avaient toujours tendance à prendre leur défense, c'était un réflexe automatique, même quand ils entretenaient un certain doute, ils ne l'avouaient pas, du moins pas aussi facilement. Étrangement, cette brutale honnêteté avait tendance à le faire pencher pour l'innocence de Patrick Jane. Plus on niait la possibilité d'une facette violente chez quelqu'un, plus il se méfiait. Là au moins, les choses étaient claires.

_Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être une bonne raison ?

_Avoir massacré sa famille, par exemple.

Lightman acquiesça en songeant à Emily. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait un jour à sa fille de la même façon que John Le Rouge avait tué celle de Jane, pas de doute, il pourrait très bien se transformer en meurtrier.

_Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait avoir poignardé Peter Stinger ?

_Non.

_Vous en êtes sûr ? insista Torres, sa patience mise à rude épreuve par l'impassibilité de l'agent.

_Écoutez, on n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer l'enquête avant qu'on nous annonce que vous preniez le relais. Vous voulez savoir si je connais le meurtrier ? Non. Vous voulez savoir si je pense que Jane pourrait tuer quelqu'un ? C'est probable. Vous voulez savoir si je crois qu'il l'a fait ? Non. On a fini.

Ce n'était pas une question, et les trois membres du groupe Lightman virent Kimball Cho se lever résolument et quitter la pièce sans attendre leur réaction. Perplexe, Loker arrêta l'enregistrement en lâchant :

_D'accooooord. Suivant ?

_Suivant, approuva Lightman malgré le début de protestation de Torres. On reviendra à l'agent Cho plus tard s'il le faut, expliqua-t-il. Rigsby et Van Pelt sont plus expressifs que des gamins dans une fête foraine, on en tirera beaucoup plus d'informations plus vite.

_Et l'agent Lisbon ? demanda Torres.

Lightman eut l'un de ses sourires entendus qui signifiaient qu'il partagerait ses sentiments sur la question en temps voulu. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas avoir, exprimant à voix haute ce qu'elle savait qu'il pensait tout bas :

_Vous croyez qu'ils ont une relation.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant semblant de considérer l'idée pour la première fois, avant de lâcher :

_Hmmm… Ils n'en sont peut-être pas encore là. Mais vous avez vu sa réaction quand on a passé la vidéo de notre bref entretien avec Jane.

Eli et Ria acquiescèrent ensemble. L'agent Lisbon avait essayé de se contrôler, mais ses émotions étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage et dans son attitude pour des spécialistes comme eux. Loker énuméra :

_Pupilles dilatées, du désir. Froncement de sourcils assorti d'un abaissement de la commissure des lèvres quand on a posé la question sur sa famille, la douleur. Elle compatit pour lui. Normal. Poings serrés quand on a suggéré qu'il avait bien tué ce type, indignation. Elle tient à lui, elle va prendre sa défense quoi qu'il arrive.

_Et on pourra exploiter ça, compléta Torres. C'est elle qui va nous en apprendre le plus, sans aucun doute. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par elle ?

_Parce que plus on attend, plus elle s'impatiente, et plus elle s'impatiente, plus elle sera facile à déchiffrer, supposa Loker en jetant un coup d'œil à leur patron pour confirmation.

Lightman esquissa un sourire condescendant en voyant qu'ils suivaient tous les deux son raisonnement à la perfection, même s'il leur avait fallu plus longtemps qu'à lui pour arriver à cette conclusion. Ces deux-là faisaient une bonne équipe. Du moins, quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à se battre ou à se sauter dessus, songea-t-il en se demandant comment ils réagiraient s'il leur annonçait, là, tout de go, qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il repoussa l'idée plutôt amusante pour réfléchir de nouveau à l'affaire qui les avait amenés ici. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le silence de leur suspect. Pour l'instant, il était à peu près convaincu de son innocence, quelles que soient les preuves circonstancielles qui semblaient pointer dans sa direction. Mais alors pourquoi n'expliquait-il pas ce qu'il était allé faire chez la victime ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de répondre d'un non peu convaincant quand on lui demandait s'il l'avait tuée ?

Et surtout, pourquoi jouait-il la carte de l'impassibilité ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Lightman avait déjà eu affaire à un ou deux individus de ce genre, et il était persuadé qu'étant donné sa compréhension innée du comportement humain, ses capacités d'acteur et son sens de la manipulation, Patrick Jane aurait facilement pu afficher sur son visage des émotions qui l'auraient aussitôt disculpé, et peut-être même lui n'y aurait-il vu que du feu.

Il retint un nouveau sourire en songeant que quand cette affaire serait terminée, ils devraient absolument s'affronter au poker, tous les deux. Enfin, si le mentaliste ne finissait pas en prison.

Se tirant de ses réflexions, il ordonna :

_Allez me chercher Grace Van Pelt.

* * *

Les pieds posés sur le bureau, sa chaise tenant en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières, Loker observait attentivement l'écran sur lequel se jouaient deux vidéos en parallèle. Il se frotta le menton d'une main en essayant de repérer un élément qu'il aurait manqué au cours de l'entretien en direct. D'une façon assez prévisible, les déclarations des agents Rigsby et Van Pelt se ressemblaient énormément. Tendant la main vers le clavier, il monta le son sur l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme rousse qui tournait en boucle.

__... Pas vraiment répondu à ma question, _remarquait Torres d'une voix calme_._

Il y avait une hésitation alors que l'agent admettait silencieusement qu'elle avait évité de donner une réponse claire. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Le geste était facile à interpréter. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire du tort à ce collègue qu'elle considérait aussi comme un ami, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être malhonnête. Alors elle finissait par reconnaître :

__Je crois qu'on ne peut jamais savoir de quoi les gens sont capables. Quand on apprend à une famille que l'un de ses membres a commis un meurtre, la réaction est presque toujours la même : l'incrédulité. C'est ce que je ressentirai si on découvre que Jane a vraiment tué quelqu'un. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'en est pas capable ? Je crois que personne ne peut l'affirmer avec certitude, sur qui que ce soit. _

Elle se justifiait d'une façon qu'il trouvait intéressante, presque comme si elle s'excusait de son opinion. La jeune femme manquait étrangement de confiance en elle pour un agent gouvernemental, mais elle était jeune, et la plus récente recrue de l'équipe. Il était possible que cela soit juste son tempérament naturel. Ou alors elle pensait tout au fond d'elle, peut-être de façon inconsciente, que le mentaliste avait bien poignardé la victime, et elle ne voulait simplement pas l'avouer, aux autres ou à elle-même. Ils devraient l'interroger plus en profondeur, lui mettre un peu la pression pour voir si elle craquerait.

_Tu en tires quelque chose ?

Il sursauta. Il s'était attendu à être seul pour le reste de la soirée et l'arrivée impromptue de sa collègue dans le hall de l'hôtel le prenait au dépourvu. Il se rassit normalement de peur de perdre l'équilibre si on le surprenait de nouveau, et il mit pause sur les deux vidéos tout en répondant :

_Rien d'utile pour l'affaire. Ils expliquent tous les deux qu'ils croient à son innocence mais qu'ils ont déjà vu des cas où il a été encore plus surprenant de découvrir l'identité du meurtrier. Ils sont tous les deux sincères. En tout cas ils croient l'être.

Elle acquiesça en s'installant à ses côtés et en piochant dans le bol de cacahuètes posé près de l'ordinateur portable. En épluchant une et l'avalant presque tout rond, elle focalisa son attention sur le visage immobile de Wayne Rigsby. Sourcils haussés, sourire asymétrique, paumes des mains orientées vers le haut… Elle se souvenait de ce moment de l'interrogatoire. Il était en train d'essayer de les convaincre de la véracité de ses propos sans en être tout à fait convaincu lui-même. Elle monta le volume et appuya sur lecture pour réentendre son discours.

__... Ferait de mal à personne. Je veux dire, c'est Jane. D'accord, en fait il fait du mal à plein de monde, mais c'est psychologique. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui cherche la confrontation physique. Et puis quand il blesse quelqu'un, en général, c'est pour la bonne cause. Même si ses plans peuvent être inutilement cruels au premier abord. Enfin… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? _demandait l'agent, incertain de réussir à s'exprimer correctement.

Torres se souvenait avoir acquiescé en pensant que c'était souvent l'impression que lui faisait Lightman. Il bousculait les gens, parfois violemment, parfois cruellement, mais au final cela menait à des révélations qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre, même s'ils ne le voulaient surtout pas. Elle arrêta de nouveau la vidéo avec un soupir frustré. Les collègues de Patrick Jane ne leur apporteraient aucune certitude, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas eux-mêmes. Analysant sans difficulté son langage corporel, Loker remarqua :

_Je sais que tu voulais parler à Teresa Lisbon aujourd'hui, mais on n'avait pas le choix. On n'y peut rien s'ils ont eu une piste urgente sur l'une de leurs affaires. Et de toute façon Lightman a raison, plus elle mijote, mieux c'est pour nous.

_Sauf si elle trouve une parade à nos questions entre temps.

_Ca m'étonnerait. Cette femme est un livre ouvert, elle n'apprendra pas à contrôler ça en une nuit.

_Mouais.

Le silence uniquement troublé par le bruit étouffé des voitures qui circulaient dans la rue les enveloppa alors que Loker abandonnait son observation de l'écran pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle finit à son tour par se détourner des vidéos figées et le regarda dans les yeux. Un minuscule sourire étira le coin de sa bouche quand elle remarqua la lueur dans son regard et elle demanda doucement :

_Quoi ?

_J'aime bien ces boucles d'oreille, prononça-t-il d'une voix tout aussi douce.

Confuse, elle porta la main à son oreille pour se souvenir des ornements qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand cela lui revint. Celles qu'elle avait le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar juste par pure rébellion contre la compétition que Lightman voulait faire naître entre eux. Une soirée qui avait légèrement dérivé ensuite.

_Loker, reprocha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas être ravi de ta décision.

Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, pas vraiment. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et elle savait qu'il s'était décidé à contrecœur. S'il avait refusé cette promotion, elle l'aurait prise, et dans tous les cas… Dans tous les cas, cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'aurait pas mené très loin. Loker avait été honnête avec elle dès le départ, elle se rappelait encore avec une certaine tendresse de son « bonjour, j'ai envie de coucher avec vous », et elle avait toujours su que s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il serait plus investi qu'elle. Céder ce soir-là avait été une décision égoïste. Refuser son invitation à aller boire un verre après qu'il ait accepté de monter en grade en revanche avait été le bon choix, mais elle savait qu'il lui en voulait. Ce cher Eli, essayant dans la mesure du possible de ne pas faire d'entorses à la philosophie de vie qu'il s'imposait depuis des années. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, elle en avait conscience.

_Et si tu étais promue toi aussi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

_Ca n'arrivera pas.

_Hypothétiquement parlant.

_Je déteste les « et si ? ».

Il laissa échapper un soupir devant son insistance à éviter d'imaginer un scénario où une relation entre eux ne paraîtrait ni absurde ni dangereuse. Il hésita une seconde avant de parler de nouveau.

_Je tiens à toi.

Elle savait qu'il l'observait avec attention, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard une seconde, lui révélant ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Manœuvre d'évitement, elle était embarrassée par son aveu. Alors il insista :

_Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai beaucoup plaisanté sur le sujet du sexe. Mais ce n'est pas que ça.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle le savait. C'était bien le problème. Elle ne s'attachait pas. Ne s'attachait plus. Lui, si. S'il existait quelque part les bases idéales pour une relation vouée à l'échec, c'étaient celles-ci. Dans un nouveau soupir, elle se leva, réprima l'envie de déposer un baiser amical sur sa joue et lança par-dessus son épaule en partant :

_Bonne nuit, Loker.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	3. Mobile

**Big thanks à mes 2 revieweuses et aux lecteurs ! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Mobile**

Lisbon croisa les mains sur la table devant elle en essayant désespérément d'éviter de se triturer les doigts. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se donnait cette peine : sa nervosité devait être évidente de toute façon, en particulier pour le duo d'experts qui venait de prendre place face à elle. Elle avait tenté de se raisonner pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, cherchant à se rassurer sur la façon dont allait se dérouler cet entretien, se répétant qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être angoissée… Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Il y avait certains points sur lesquels elle ne ferait jamais confiance à Jane, et tous impliquaient John Le Rouge. L'affaire actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec le tueur en série, aussi aurait-elle dû être relativement confiante. Seulement… Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Elle était persuadée de son innocence, mais son attitude avait tendance à la perturber. Il agissait d'une façon si détachée, comme si rien de ce qui se passait n'avait d'importance, comme s'il ne risquait pas la prison à vie, voire la peine de mort, qu'elle avait du mal à le cerner sur ce coup. Comme d'habitude en fait, c'était juste que les enjeux étaient aujourd'hui plus élevés que jamais.

Elle avait essayé de l'interroger de son côté, ignorant les ordres directs d'Hightower tout en songeant qu'il avait un peu trop d'influence sur elle. Mais il s'était contenté de sourire et d'éviter ses questions, et le calme amusement qu'il affichait lui tapait sur le système.

Elle en était encore à essayer d'établir un lien entre le consultant et la victime alors qu'il avait dix longueurs d'avance, et elle détestait ça. Car tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé d'autre suspect… Et bien, malgré ce que lui dictait son intuition, rien ne valait une petite preuve irréfutable, et elle savait que le doute la rongerait jusqu'à ce que l'innocence de Jane ait été établie. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas participer à l'enquête n'aidait pas.

_Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous n'avez pas de raison d'être nerveuse, fit remarquer tranquillement Lightman en désignant le stylo qu'elle s'était mise à faire tourner entre ses doigts de façon inconsciente.

Elle eut une grimace en lâchant l'objet et en tentant de mieux contrôler ses mouvements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui était en train d'allumer la caméra, se demandant ce qui lui prenait si longtemps, avant de réaliser qu'il devait le faire exprès pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, la manœuvre lui arracha un sourire en coin et elle se détendit en partie. Encore l'influence de Jane. Elle n'avait pas le quart de son talent pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais elle était encore capable de reconnaître quand on la manipulait. En général.

Ria sourit à son tour en voyant l'agent se relaxer visiblement. Il y avait eu comme un déclic dans les deux dernières secondes qui avait déclenché quelque chose dans son comportement, et elle était certaine que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le mentaliste. Elle n'avait pas lâché la petite brune du regard, elle avait vu se succéder l'inquiétude, l'agacement, le doute, et brusquement une certaine dose d'attendrissement. Puis cette soudaine décontraction, même si elle n'était que partielle. Intéressant.

Eli lui donna le feu vert d'un coup d'œil et elle posa la question qui devenait routinière :

_Selon vous, Patrick Jane pourrait-il tuer quelqu'un ?

_Non.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Lightman pour voir s'il avait repéré la même chose qu'elle, mais son patron ne lui accorda pas d'attention. Il était déjà en train de se pencher en avant, envahissant la bulle personnelle de Lisbon, pour demander d'un ton brusque en désignant son visage d'un index accusateur :

_C'était quoi, ça ?

Confuse, l'agent fronça les sourcils.

_Quoi ?

_Ca, là. Est-ce que Jane est capable de tuer ?

_Non, répéta-t-elle.

_Le revoilà !

_Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, une note d'impatience dans la voix.

Ravi d'avoir réussi à l'énerver et à la faire douter, Lightman rebascula en arrière pour laisser la parole à Torres, comme dans une chorégraphie parfaitement orchestrée.

_Un mouvement au coin des yeux. Presque rien. A peine perceptible. On appelle ça une micro-expression. Vous êtes en train de nous mentir, agent Lisbon.

_Et ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt, ajouta Cal.

De nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils, observant tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs en essayant de décider de la conduite à tenir. En un flash, elle revit une conversation qui l'avait secouée presque un an plus tôt. Le sujet de la vengeance avait été évoqué, et la résolution du consultant alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'il allait ouvrir lentement John Le Rouge avec son propre poignard quand il le trouverait l'avait choquée. Elle souhaitait plus que tout ne pas le croire quand il affirmait une telle chose, continuait à espérer qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air destinées à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il parviendrait à payer la dette qu'il estimait devoir à sa famille, mais… Et bien, la lueur dans son regard l'avait convaincue qu'il disait la vérité. Et cela la terrorisait.

Poussant un soupir en revenant au présent, elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de réussir à s'en empêcher et elle reformula :

_Jane n'a pas tué Stinger.

_Hm hm, commenta simplement Lightman, affichant son scepticisme.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ? demanda Torres.

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

_Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

_Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il faisait chez la victime ce soir-là ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que c'était inutile. Sa frustration à l'idée de ne rien savoir était trop violente pour qu'ils la manquent. Lightman demanda, de toute évidence pour la faire sortir de ses gonds :

_Est-ce toujours ainsi que vous menez vos enquêtes ? Vous appréciez le suspect, donc il ne peut pas être coupable ?

Loin de s'offusquer comme il semblait s'y attendre, elle lâcha un petit rire sincère, se surprenant elle-même.

_Non, ça, c'est plutôt du Jane de base.

_C'est-à-dire ?

De nouveau, un haussement d'épaules alors qu'elle répondait au grand brun qui avait pris la parole pour la première fois :

_Il travaille à l'instinct. Moi, je rassemble des preuves pour éliminer les innocents de la liste des suspects. C'est mon boulot.

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

_Non, admit-elle dans un sourire sarcastique. Mais sur ce coup, ce n'est pas mon boulot, c'est le vôtre.

Il y eut un léger silence après cette remarque presque acerbe et Lightman haussa les sourcils. Il savait que leur présence ici n'était pas appréciée et il s'en fichait, il était habitué à ce genre d'attitudes de la part des personnes à qui ils avaient affaire en règle générale. Mais il semblait y avoir plus derrière le reproche de ces paroles. Il était clair que l'agent Lisbon n'aimait pas être mise sur la touche, surtout pas sur cette affaire, mais ce n'était pas tout. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il demanda :

_Pourquoi vous nous détestez ?

_Excusez-moi ?

_Oui, c'est évident. Notre présence ici vous déplaît, ce n'est rien de très surprenant, mais vous nous détestez plus que le nécessaire, moi en particulier. Pourquoi ?

Lisbon secoua la tête. Elle commençait à être habituée à ce qu'on lise dans ses pensées… Du moins de la part de Jane. Elle avait mis des années à s'y faire avec lui, et être soumise au même traitement de la part d'un inconnu était assez perturbant. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait rien à gagner à se l'aliéner complètement dès le départ. Elle répliqua donc avec calme :

_Je ne vous déteste pas.

_Ah. Encore un mensonge, nota Torres.

Lightman confirma en silence, dévisageant l'agent du CBI en espérant l'inciter sans un mot à réagir. Ce qu'elle finit par faire au bout de quelques secondes, lâchant un soupir :

_Vous êtes ici pour accuser l'un de mes collègues de meurtre. Bien sûr que je ne vous apprécie pas.

_Faux. Nous sommes ici pour découvrir la vérité.

Elle eut un signe montrant clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas, aussi Lightman décida-t-il brusquement de changer de stratégie, prenant au dépourvu les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui :

_Bon, voilà ce que je pense. Patrick Jane n'a tué personne. Il en est capable, il n'est pas aussi pacifique que vous essayez de nous le faire croire, mais pour cette fois, il est innocent. Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas de mobile.

Il marqua une pause pour l'effet dramatique avant de continuer :

_Le problème, c'est que parce qu'il est lui, personne n'a aucune raison de le croire. Le mensonge est une seconde nature chez lui, et extraire la vérité de la toile de tromperies est une tâche trop compliquée. Là où ça cloche, c'est qu'il n'essaie même pas de se disculper. Pourquoi ?

Lisbon garda le silence. Pas parce qu'elle refusait de répondre, mais parce qu'elle n'avait aucune explication. C'était là tout le nœud du problème. Jane était Jane. Jane mentait. Jane manipulait. Jane trompait. Et Jane n'apportait jamais aucune réponse simple et concise.

Elle soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle fut sauvée des questions de Lightman par un coup à la porte de son bureau. Reconnaissant la façon de frapper, elle retint un soupir de soulagement en lançant :

_Entrez.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître Cho, qui pénétra dans le bureau pour annoncer :

_Patron, il faut que je vous parle.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux les trois intrus, qui ne firent pas mine de bouger. Quand le silence s'éternisa, Lightman prononça l'évidence :

_Nous n'allons nulle part.

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de Stinger, et c'est la seule affaire sur laquelle vous êtes habilités à intervenir, protesta Lisbon.

_En fait…

A l'intervention de son agent, elle plissa les paupières, suspicieuse. La curiosité sembla gagner toute la pièce alors qu'il prenait une décision, fermait la porte derrière lui et verrouillait.

_Ca a à voir avec le meurtre de Stinger. Il va me falloir votre promesse, ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour les trois enquêteurs privés. Celle que vous garderez ça pour vous pour le moment.

Intrigué, Lightman fit signe à l'homme d'origine asiatique de continuer, donnant son accord implicite, pour lui et pour ses deux employés. Décidant apparemment de leur faire confiance, l'agent se lança :

_J'ai ordonné à Van Pelt de faire des recherches.

_Cho ! réprimanda aussitôt Lisbon.

Il ne répondit pas par des mots, mais le regard qu'il lui lança exprimait clairement son « vraiment ? Vous interrogez Jane dans le dos d'Hightower et vous allez me reprocher ça ? » et elle ne put retenir un minuscule sourire. Cho était son bras droit depuis des années, elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et elle appréciait tout autant son dévouement au règlement et son obéissance aux ordres… que sa tendance à les contourner par pure loyauté envers l'un des leurs quand la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Officiellement, elle ne pouvait pas approuver ce type de comportement. Officieusement, elle s'en réjouissait, et elle comprenait qu'il ait exigé le silence de la part de Lightman, Torres et Loker. Elle appréciait aussi la façon dont il avait formulé l'annonce. Mentionner le fait qu'il lui en avait donné l'ordre dédouanait Van Pelt, elle ne serait pas inquiétée si on venait à leur reprocher cette initiative. Aussi Lisbon eut-elle finalement un geste de la main pour lui signaler de continuer.

_Elle a trouvé un lien entre Stinger et Hechte.

Lightman et ses deux acolytes notèrent avec intérêt la stupéfaction de la petite brune, mais ils n'intervinrent pas dans l'immédiat, attendant de voir sa réaction une fois qu'elle aurait surmonté le premier choc.

_Hechte ? Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement incrédule.

Cho se contenta d'acquiescer.

_Quel type de lien ?

_Une connaissance de connaissance de connaissance commune. Vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil aux recherches de Van Pelt.

Toujours sous le choc, Lisbon acquiesça en silence, et ce fut cet instant que Loker choisit pour intervenir :

_Vous nous mettez au parfum ?

Il y eut une hésitation avant que Cho ne prenne la décision pour sa supérieure.

_L'affaire Mandy Hechte est l'un de nos dossiers non élucidés. Une ado assassinée il y a quatre ans. On n'a jamais pu trouver le coupable.

_On a soupçonné le petit ami pendant longtemps, mais on n'avait pas de preuve et il avait un alibi en béton, compléta Lisbon, suffisamment remise de sa surprise pour reprendre la parole. Jane était persuadé que c'était le père, mais le problème était le même. Et personne n'avait intérêt à tuer cette fille.

_Pas de mobile ? s'étonna Torres.

_Rien du tout. C'était un cas très inhabituel. Elle a été tuée par balle, pas de signe d'agression sexuelle, de bagarre ou de vol. Pas de déplacement du cadavre, pas de témoin, pas d'indice, pas d'arme du crime. Et pas la moindre explication. Ca ressemblait à une exécution, mais elle n'avait pas le profil, c'était une fille sans histoires. On a supposé qu'elle avait appris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir, malheureusement on n'a jamais pu trouver quoi. Ni même prouver que c'était bien le cas.

_Comment a réagi Jane ? demanda Lightman, démontrant une fois de plus, aux yeux de Lisbon, une perceptivité hors du commun.

_Mal, résuma-t-elle simplement, confirmant ses soupçons.

Euphémisme, disait le regard silencieux de Cho, et elle hocha la tête dans sa direction alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient avec une précision déconcertante. Personne n'aimait les affaires non résolues, ils avaient toujours l'impression de faillir à leur mission, d'échouer à rendre justice, de trahir les proches. Mais la plupart d'entre eux finissaient par se résigner. Ca arrivait, point final. Sauf que Jane… Jane avait eu plus de mal à l'accepter, et elle savait pourquoi aussi bien que Cho. Il s'était pris d'affection pour la sœur de la victime, une gamine d'une douzaine d'années qui avait accordé une confiance aveugle au consultant, persuadée qu'il trouverait ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur et qu'il enverrait le coupable derrière les barreaux.

Elle se rappelait encore de sa détresse quand il l'avait accompagnée pour annoncer à la famille qu'ils allaient fermer le dossier sans avoir pu le boucler. Il l'avait dissimulée aussi bien que possible, mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière la façade insouciante. La première fois qu'elle s'était rendu compte que la collaboration avec Patrick Jane allait peut-être se passer mieux que prévu, qu'il était plus humain et compatissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître, qu'il se souciait vraiment des victimes et de leurs proches.

Revenant au présent, elle s'aperçut que Torres et Loker se regardaient, mal à l'aise, alors que l'attention de Lightman était tournée vers elle. Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils, et l'homme répondit à sa question muette :

_Ca change tout, prononça-t-il simplement avec une grimace presque désolée.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'installant soudain au creux de son estomac, Lisbon haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Loker résumait en la regardant enfin dans les yeux :

_C'est un mobile.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	4. Vol

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, mis cette histoire en favorite ou alerte et/ou m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est super motivant ! contente que ça vous plaise, voilà la suite :)**

* * *

Elle avait dépassé le stade de la colère pour entrer dans une phase de fureur aveuglante, c'était clair. Malgré lui, le mentaliste eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul en voyant Lisbon claquer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, tourner le verrou d'un geste sec qui révélait son état d'énervement, et abaisser les stores tout aussi brusquement avant de lui faire face, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Cherchant à garder le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dérape, il tenta un sourire en demandant d'une voix légère :

_Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_Hechte, Jane ? Vraiment ?

Il s'assombrit, plus en réaction à ses paroles qu'à son ton enragé. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que l'équipe enquête sur l'affaire malgré les ordres. En fait, il l'avait craint. Si le groupe Lightman avait été le seul à mener les investigations, le lien entre Mandy Hechte et Stinger serait resté enfoui à jamais, puisque personne en dehors du CBI ne connaissait les détails de l'affaire Hechte, et cela aurait été préférable pour lui. Et même en se doutant que Lisbon, ou à la rigueur Cho, mettrait Van Pelt sur le coup pour tenter de trouver quelles raisons il aurait bien pu avoir de s'en prendre à Stinger, il avait pensé disposer de plus de temps.

_Hechte, oui, répondit-il seulement.

Une apparente indifférence n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder, réalisa-t-il en la voyant serrer les poings à ses côtés et se détourner de lui le temps d'essayer de se calmer. Alors il tenta une autre approche, adoptant une voix apaisante :

_Lisbon…

_Non.

Décontenancé, il garda le silence alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau dans sa direction, s'approchant pour se pencher vers lui, menaçante.

_Je connais ce ton. Vous ne me calmerez pas comme ça. Ca fait trois jours que je prends votre défense auprès d'Hightower et de ces foutus privés, que je clame haut et fort que vous n'aviez aucune raison de tuer ce type et que j'essaie de vous faire libérer au moins pour la durée de l'enquête. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire subir à toute l'équipe. S'il y avait en vous la moindre parcelle de décence, vous nous auriez parlé dès le début. Vous auriez…

_Je ne pouvais pas, Lisbon, l'interrompit-il. Et croyez-le ou non, j'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi. Mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Coupée en plein élan, elle sembla un peu rassérénée, comme si le son de sa voix avait finalement, contre sa volonté, réussi à apaiser sa fureur. Elle poussa un soupir alors que la résignation commençait à prendre tout doucement le pas sur la colère. Elle ne s'était jamais bercée d'illusions, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle ne contrôlerait jamais le consultant, mais elle avait espéré qu'il existait au moins un certain degré de confiance et de respect en eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Dans le cas contraire, il lui aurait dit qu'il continuait à enquêter sur le meurtre de l'adolescente depuis quatre ans. Il l'aurait tenue au courant de ses intentions. Et il accepterait de lui dire ce qu'il était allé faire chez Stinger.

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, reprit-il, comme s'il lisait réellement dans ses pensées. J'avais laissé tomber, comme tout le monde.

Elle secoua la tête dans un signe d'abattement en sortant une clef de sa poche et en la lui balançant. Il l'attrapa au vol, reconnaissant, et se débarrassa des menottes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et ils le savaient tous les deux. Depuis qu'il était suspecté du meurtre, on ne lui avait retiré les entraves que pour le laisser prendre une douche dans la chambre d'hôtel où un garde s'assurait qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Il supposait qu'il devait être heureux de ne pas encore être en prison, il soupçonnait sa supérieure d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait dû négocier son statut pour pouvoir le garder au CBI autant que possible. Posant les menottes sur la table, il se frotta doucement les poignets, remarquant que les yeux de la petite brune suivait ses mouvements. Elle avait dû voir les marques rouges sous l'acier et comprendre que le garde qui lui avait passé les bracelets ce matin avait serré plus que le nécessaire. Il appréciait le soulagement temporaire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se tira de sa contemplation.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il eut une grimace. Même s'il avait été prêt à se confier à Lisbon, il n'aurait pas pu le faire ainsi, pas alors qu'il était persuadé que sans qu'elle en ait conscience, plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées derrière le miroir sans teint pour assister à leur confrontation. Décidant de lui en dire autant qu'il le pouvait sans mettre en danger ses projets, il expliqua :

_J'ai reçu de nouvelles informations.

_Comment ?

Il ne répondit pas. De nouveau, elle eut un signe de tête malheureux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, et il sentit le remord s'insinuer en lui, doucement mais sûrement. Une Lisbon en colère valait bien mieux qu'une Lisbon désespérée. Il aurait voulu lui épargner l'angoisse et réussir à la rassurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Cette affaire… Cette affaire était plus importante que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et, aussi indélicat cela soit-il, plus importante que ce que Lisbon pouvait ressentir. Il fallait en passer par là. Mandy Hechte avait toute la vie devant elle quand on l'avait injustement privée de son futur, et son décès avait eu un impact dévastateur sur sa famille. Leur apporter un semblant de deuil était sa priorité. Peut-être faisait-il une légère projection, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas se résoudre à lui parler, Lisbon tenta une autre question, sa voix révélant le sentiment de défaite qui l'envahissait :

_Est-ce que vous l'avez tué ?

Il hésita. Il était à peu près persuadé qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse et que ce qu'il dirait ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle était au moins aussi obstinée que lui, elle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, et quoi qu'il dise, elle camperait sur sa position. Elle le défendrait bec et ongles jusqu'au bout. Sa réponse n'était donc pas très importante. Alors il lui offrit celle qu'elle voulait entendre :

_Non.

_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça à Lightman ?

_Je le lui ai dit, rappela-t-il.

_Mais vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'essayer de le convaincre. Ils sont incapables de savoir si vous avez menti ou non. Si vous dites la vérité, pourquoi essayez-vous de le cacher ?

Chère Lisbon. Toujours à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle évite à tout prix. Il haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire, signifiant clairement son intention de la laisser spéculer sur ce point. Alors elle en aborda un autre :

_Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour vous contrôler à ce point, je veux dire. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre, il ne manque pas le moindre frémissement, pas le moindre changement de ton. Même vous vous n'êtes pas assez doué pour masquer toutes vos réactions, j'en suis sûre. Alors comment avez-vous fait ?

* * *

Derrière le miroir, Lightman sentit soudain un voile se lever dans son esprit en entendant le petit discours de l'agent. Lui et Loker échangèrent un regard empreint de réalisation, les pièces du puzzle commençant à se mettre en place. Depuis l'interrogatoire du suspect, cette question ne cessait de les perturber. Comment avait-il fait, en effet ? Ils ne connaissaient que très peu de cas où quelqu'un pouvait rester aussi impassible placé sous la pression, où pas le moindre muscle n'indiquait une quelconque émotion. Première éventualité, ils avaient affaire à un psychopathe. Lightman avait sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité pendant quelques minutes. Les personnes mentalement dérangées pouvaient, dans certains cas, se contrôler à l'extrême, au point de pouvoir tromper n'importe qui, même elles-mêmes et même lui. Deuxième option… Deuxième option… Comprenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés au même point, Loker se tourna vers l'agent Cho qui était lui aussi venu assister à la confrontation entre Lisbon et Jane, et il posa une question apparemment sortie de nulle part :

_Dans quel état sont les stocks du département narcotique ?

* * *

_Il nous manque quelques doses de Diazépam, confirma le responsable de la gestion des prises suite à des descentes dans des repaires de drogués.

_Bingo ! s'exclama Lightman, ravi de détenir enfin son explication.

_Comment est-ce possible ? s'informa Torres. Vous n'avez pas signalé la perte ?

_Si, mais ce n'était rien de très alarmant et le département narcotique est sur un gros coup ailleurs. Dans des quantités si faibles, le Diazépam ne pose pas de problème. Il aurait même pu s'agir d'une erreur dans le rapport sur la descente. On savait qu'aucun drogué n'avait intérêt à piquer de si petites doses, donc on ne comptait pas s'affoler avant le retour de l'équipe.

_Le Diazépam est un calmant, n'est-ce pas ? chercha à confirmer Loker.

_Oui, c'est l'autre nom du Valium. Il apaise la douleur et détend les muscles.

Lightman hocha la tête, songeur. Patrick Jane avait incroyablement bien joué le coup. Ils n'avaient certes aucune preuve indiquant que c'était bien lui qui avait subtilisé ces doses de calmant, mais il n'avait aucun mal à croire que le mentaliste était assez habile pour y parvenir, et assez malin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule chance de le berner. Il adressa mentalement des félicitations au consultant. Vraiment très bien joué… Un médicament assez puissant pour supprimer tout spasme involontaire et toute réaction non contrôlée, assez inoffensif pour que cela ne leur traverse pas l'esprit tout de suite, puisque leur interlocuteur leur avait paru bien alerte. Son plan avait failli fonctionner, mais il présentait un inconvénient majeur : à présent qu'ils savaient, il leur suffisait de le prendre par surprise pour le prochain interrogatoire, de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de se droguer à l'avance. De plus en plus amusé et intrigué par cet adversaire, Lightman frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme en ordonnant :

_On y retourne !

* * *

_Vous avez volé le CBI ?

Jane esquissa un sourire en découvrant que la colère avait de nouveau envahi sa supérieure. Il la préférait nettement comme ça, regard brûlant, respiration saccadée, poing prêt à s'abattre sur son visage. Réprimant sa satisfaction, il demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

_Il y a eu un vol au CBI ? Hm. Il faudrait en parler à Hightower, ça ne fait pas sérieux pour un organisme comme celui-là de ne pas être capable d'assurer sa propre sécurité.

Il crut sincèrement que le poing allait se précipiter vers lui, mais elle parvint à se contenir, et il vit nettement dans son attitude le moment où elle laissa tomber. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle secoua à peine la tête, rendant les armes, décidant soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer éternellement à la cause perdue qu'il représentait. Bien. Voilà qui allait lui faciliter la tâche. Elle confirma son intuition en lâchant :

_Allez vous faire voir, Jane. Vous voulez pourrir en prison ? Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Et je ne vous apporterai pas de muffins.

Elle quitta la pièce sur ce dernier souvenir. Il savait qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire de toute façon et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de consacrer tout son temps à cette affaire, d'autant qu'elle n'en avait techniquement pas le droit. Il se retrouva seul avec les trois membres du groupe Lightman qui avaient fait irruption quelques minutes plus tôt pour leur faire part de leur découverte concernant le Diazépam. Les deux hommes semblaient aussi amusés qu'intrigués par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, alors que la jeune femme laissait son regard s'attarder sur la porte que Lisbon avait claquée en partant. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour tirer des conclusions de son langage corporel et de l'expression adoucie de son visage. Elle s'identifiait à l'agent, aucun doute. Elle avait dû connaître elle aussi une personne incontrôlable qu'elle avait essayé de sauver d'elle-même avant de renoncer. L'information pourrait être utile à un moment ou à un autre. Presque autant que les étincelles qui naissaient dans la pièce chaque fois que le grand brun et la jolie latine s'effleuraient, songea-t-il en rangeant le renseignement dans un recoin de son esprit pour future référence.

Il concentra ensuite son attention sur Lightman, attendant de voir quelle stratégie il allait adopter. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le spécialiste du mensonge ne le fit pas patienter longtemps.

_Bon, il manque assez de Diazépam pour que vous ayez pu en reprendre dans les dernières heures. Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

_A votre avis ?

_Ne m'obligez pas à rappeler l'agent Lisbon pour qu'elle vous fouille. Vous ne tiendrez pas plus de trois jours avec ce que vous avez volé de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas abréger ?

_Je suis bien, ici, rétorqua-t-il en se laissant aller en arrière dans une attitude détendue.

_Mensonge, repéra aussitôt Torres.

Il se redressa imperceptiblement, sur ses gardes. Il se méfiait de Lightman depuis le début, mais il avait classé la jeune femme dans les pions inoffensifs. A tort, semblait-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette erreur, le patron du groupe reprenant aussitôt la parole, sa voix faussement détachée :

_Parlez-moi de John Le Rouge.

Il ne réagit pas, ou presque. Malgré la maîtrise dont il fit preuve, les trois spécialistes repérèrent le léger durcissement de la mâchoire ainsi que la contraction de la pupille. Ils savaient tous que Lightman avait lancé ce sujet juste pour confirmer une intuition : le fait que Torres ait pu détecter une tromperie quelques secondes plus tôt indiquait que leur suspect n'était plus sous l'effet du calmant. L'interrogatoire sérieux allait pouvoir commencer. Cal hésita une seconde à aller chercher la responsable du CBI pour qu'elle y assiste, mais il renonça. Après tout, ils avaient carte blanche, inutile de s'encombrer de plus de monde que le nécessaire. Il lui ferait part de ses conclusions bien assez tôt.

_Loker, va chercher le matériel vidéo. Nous avons quelques vérités à arracher à ce cher Monsieur Jane.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	5. Révélations

**Disclaimer : les deux séries ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !**

**

* * *

**

_Avez-vous tué Peter Stinger ?

Le mentaliste marqua un temps d'hésitation. Qu'il dise la vérité ou non, Lightman le repérerait, il en était à peu près persuadé. Jusque là, il avait réussi à brouiller les pistes, mais… Il maudit un instant la prudence dont il avait, pour une fois, fait preuve. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils le réinterrogeraient si tôt, et il avait tenu à garder ses doses de Valium de façon à tenir quelques jours. Il avait cru que le vol passerait inaperçu un peu plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait que supposer que l'équipe de Lightman avait quelque chose à voir avec cette découverte. Le temps jouait contre lui. Tant que l'enquête se focalisait entièrement sur lui… Et bien, tout allait bien.

_Monsieur Jane ? relança Torres quand le silence dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il répondit avec autant de conviction que possible :

_Oui.

_Mensonge encore, diagnostiqua Lightman sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il vit Loker écarquiller les yeux derrière sa caméra, et la jeune femme eut une réaction semblable. Ah. Ils l'avaient cru coupable. Contrairement à leur patron, qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça de cette révélation et qui demanda alors :

_Savez-vous qui l'a tué ?

_C'était moi.

Cal esquissa un sourire. Il comptait la jouer comme ça ? Ca lui convenait. Il devait avouer que, si le mystère sur la culpabilité du consultant venait d'être résolu avec certitude selon lui, l'histoire restait curieuse, et il trouvait cela distrayant. Et plus sa victime était réticente, plus les interrogatoires étaient intéressants. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'interroger un expert en manipulation. La question, à présent, c'était : pourquoi pensait-il avoir intérêt à avouer un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis ? A moins qu'il ne protège quelqu'un, bien sûr. L'agent Lisbon leur avait fourni le rapport d'enquête de l'affaire Hechte et Lightman avait sa petite idée sur la question. Jouant le jeu mais adoptant une position et un sourire qui indiquaient clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas, il exigea :

_Très bien. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_Je suis allé le voir. Nous nous sommes disputés. Le ton est monté, il s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai pris un couteau qui traînait, et je le lui ai planté dans le ventre.

Torres haussa les sourcils, s'assurant bien que Jane repère son incrédulité. Vraiment ? Il espérait leur faire croire ça ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les tromper à présent qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet du calmant ? Lightman sembla suivre le même raisonnement qu'elle, puisqu'il remarqua aussitôt :

_Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas d'être convaincant ?

Jane sourit à son tour. Se retrouver face à Cal Lightman, c'était un peu comme affronter un grand maître des échecs. Divertissant. Stimulant. Amusant. Dommage que cela soit dans ces circonstances. D'un autre côté, dans des circonstances différentes, ils n'auraient probablement jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Gardant un ton toujours aussi léger, il haussa les épaules, comme si rien de ce qui était en train de se passer n'avait la moindre importance.

_Parce que peu importe ce que vous direz à Hightower ou au jury, votre témoignage n'aura pas le poids d'une preuve. Légalement, vous ne pouvez pas me disculper à vous tout seul, pas plus que vous ne pouvez me faire condamner.

_Laquelle de ces deux possibilités redoutez-vous le plus ? intervint soudain Loker.

Oh, il était bon, lui aussi. Très bon, songea Jane en réprimant un autre sourire. Torres agissait à l'instinct, Lightman se fiait à la science, mais cette question… Cette question, c'était un petit mélange des deux particulièrement savoureux. Car tout le monde serait parti du principe que l'éventualité d'une condamnation ne pouvait être que la pire des deux options. Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas pour lui, pas cette fois. Décidant de détourner la conversation, le consultant se leva, s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main légère sur son épaule, observant avec attention les réactions des deux autres hommes. Rien d'autre que de la curiosité chez Lightman. Un mouvement irrépressible vers lui et un plissement des paupières chez Loker.

_Intéressant, marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers le fondateur du groupe. Monsieur Lightman, je suis surpris que vous approuviez de telles relations entre vos employés.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard alors que Torres détournait les yeux. Mais il ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il était plus intéressé par la réponse de Lightman. Aucune surprise, il s'en était douté. Son interlocuteur esquissa même un nouveau sourire, semblant savourer la situation, se délectant de l'évident malaise qu'il avait provoqué entre ses collaborateurs.

_Je n'ai pas d'opinion sur le sujet. Je me contente de parier dessus.

Les deux intéressés semblèrent horrifiés par la perspective alors que leur patron continuait :

_Au passage, vous m'avez fait perdre cent dollars.

_Quoi ?

_Hm hm. Reynolds était persuadé que vous passeriez à l'acte avant Noël. Heureusement, je les ai récupérés en pariant que vous mettriez fin à la relation quand il accepterait la promotion, ajouta-t-il en regardant Torres.

_J'ai… Je…

Elle n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin, sachant que la honte l'empêcherait de se défendre, et surtout réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de ses heures de boulot ne regardait qu'elle. Et Eli, dans ce cas précis. Se prenant au jeu, Jane ajouta tranquillement, s'adressant à la jeune femme :

_J'avoue que je vous comprends mal. Je veux dire, la soirée s'est bien passée, ça ne fait aucun doute. Vous n'en avez fini ni l'un ni l'autre avec toute cette tension sexuelle, c'est évident. Alors quoi, il est devenu votre supérieur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il est amoureux de vous, et vous n'êtes pas très loin de craquer non plus.

A cette remarque, Loker laissa échapper un petit rire. Si le détour que prenait la conversation l'avait choqué, voire mis mal à l'aise au début, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait de plus en plus les remarques de son patron et de leur suspect, ainsi que la teinte rosée adoptée par les joues de la principale intéressée.

_C'est vrai, Ria. Explique-nous ça ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard noir avant de comprendre soudain ce qu'était en train de faire Jane et de prononcer l'évidence :

_Évitement. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas répondre à la question de Loker ?

_Qui évite, maintenant ? grommela ce dernier.

Restant en retrait, Lightman appréciait le spectacle. Pour le moment, il en apprenait plus sur ses employés que sur leur suspect, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il venait plus ou moins de résoudre l'affaire, la révélation lui tombant dessus quand Jane avait effectivement évité de répondre à Eli, et il décida qu'ils n'étaient pas à quelques minutes près. Toutefois, il s'aperçut que tout le monde gardait à présent le silence et que les expressions ne révélaient plus grand-chose d'intéressant. Aussi voulut-il agiter les choses. Juste pour confirmer son intuition et pour observer la réaction du mentaliste, il demanda en se levant pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux :

_Que découvrirai-je si je demande à la jolie Grace d'éplucher vos appels entrants dans les… Disons douze heures avant le meurtre ?

Bingo. Léger écarquillement des yeux, dilatation des pupilles, blocage de la respiration, tension dans les épaules. La peur.

_Qui était-ce, Patrick ? Le père de Mandy Hechte ? Non… Non, pas le père. Sa sœur. C'était sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne dit pas un mot, à la fois par surprise devant la rapidité avec laquelle Lightman était arrivé à la bonne conclusion, et parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait répondre. Il aurait pu tromper n'importe qui d'autre, mais il s'agissait là d'un adversaire de valeur, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il comprit soudain ce qu'avaient ressenti tous les suspects et les témoins qu'il avait harcelés au cours des années… Et n'en éprouva pas une grande compassion. Pour ceux qui étaient effectivement coupables, c'était bien fait, et pour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas… Ils étaient récompensés par l'enfermement du meurtrier d'un de leurs proches. La fin justifiait les moyens. Son silence finit par impatienter Lightman, qui se dirigea vers la porte en annonçant :

_Bon, on va demander à l'agent Van Pelt de vérifier ça. Ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps. Et quand on aura confirmé que la fille Hechte vous a appelé récemment, on n'aura pas de mal à prouver qu'elle était avec vous chez Stinger. La suite est facile à deviner.

Retrouvant sa confiance en lui et son sens de la répartie à cette remarque, Jane lança dans un sourire :

_Vous croyez ?

Surpris par l'assurance contenue dans sa voix, Lightman s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée, puis il plissa les paupières, soudain suspicieux. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Il savait que Jane n'avait pas tué Stinger, il savait qu'il protégeait la personne qui l'avait fait, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Savourant sa confusion, Jane reprit sa place sur la chaise et s'y adossa calmement en demandant :

_D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ?

Il se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face et revint au centre de la pièce sous les regards attentifs des deux autres, fascinés par la confrontation et par la façon dont le mentaliste avait renversé la situation en deux petits mots. Leur patron semblait soudain moins sûr de lui, un fait assez rare pour les prendre totalement au dépourvu, alors que l'homme qu'il avait déstabilisé dix secondes plus tôt paraissait d'un seul coup avoir toutes les cartes en main.

_Si vous me l'expliquiez ? proposa Lightman sans laisser sa perplexité transparaître dans sa voix.

_C'est simple. Vous allez prouver qu'Anna Hechte m'a appelé. Ca, je vous l'accorde. Ensuite, vous allez essayer de dégoter des indices laissant supposer qu'elle est elle aussi allée chez Stinger. Vous n'en trouverez pas. Parce qu'elle n'y était pas, ou parce qu'il n'y aura aucune preuve, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le CBI va donc mener l'enquête auprès des voisins et tenter d'arracher une description d'Anna à l'un d'eux. Bien. Admettons qu'ils y parviennent, et je ne dis pas que ça arrivera, puisque je ne dis pas qu'elle était bien dans cet appartement le soir du meurtre. Ensuite, que se passera-t-il ?

Comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir, Lightman hocha la tête pensivement avant de répondre :

_Anna Hechte sera soumise à un interrogatoire au cours duquel elle niera tout. Seulement, vous oubliez quelque chose.

_Vraiment ? s'amusa Jane.

_Nous détecterons son mensonge. Mon témoignage ne suffira pas à faire basculer le procès, vous avez raison là-dessus. Mais la petite Hechte ne résistera pas aussi bien que vous à la pression. Cinq minutes avec un enquêteur de la trempe de l'agent Cho, et elle avouera.

_C'est là que votre plan s'écroule.

_Je ne crois pas, non.

_Et moi, j'en suis sûr.

Lightman fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre, laissant s'afficher sur son visage la réflexion qu'il était en train de mener. Le consultant était bien trop sûr de lui. Bien trop sincère. Il y avait encore un élément qui lui échappait. Pour gagner du temps, la curiosité le poussant en avant, il posa directement la question :

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du mentaliste. Un sourire qui débloqua quelque chose chez Torres. Brusquement, elle se souvint de la description que lui avait faite Loker quand ils avaient été briefés sur cette affaire. « _Un expert du comportement humain, du mensonge, de la suggestion et de l'hypnose._ »

_L'hypnose, murmura-t-elle, sous le choc de sa propre découverte. Vous l'avez hypnotisée.

Le sourire narquois se mua en une claire expression de satisfaction alors que les trois membres du groupe Lightman échangeaient des regards stupéfaits et, malgré eux, un brin admiratifs.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	6. Décision

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Désolée, il a été un peu long à arriver, mais j'ai été très prise**

**

* * *

**

La suite qu'occupait Lightman dans un hôtel proche du QG du CBI accueillait les trois membres du groupe, occupés à regarder la vidéo qui s'affichait sur le téléviseur dernier cri. Chacun des sourires de Patrick Jane les frustrait un peu plus que le précédent : à leur troisième visionnage, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de faille. Ils savaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, mais ils étaient incapables de le prouver. Loker finit par couper le son, sachant qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas davantage à la quatrième fois, et il prononça l'évidence :

_Il n'a pas commis la moindre erreur. Ce type est futé. A aucun moment il n'a fait devant la caméra une déclaration qui pourrait permettre de l'inculper. Tout passe dans les expressions, les insinuations et les regards, et rien de tout cela n'est recevable devant un jury. Nous sommes quatre à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et s'il ne change pas d'attitude, ça continuera comme ça. Personne d'autre ne croira à la culpabilité d'une fille de seize ans, pas sans preuves matérielles.

Cal approuva d'un hochement de tête en sirotant une gorgée de son café devenu tiède, mais garda le silence. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à ajouter aux constatations de son employé.

_Il y a un détail que je ne comprends pas, avança Torres. Pourquoi la protège-t-il ? Elle est mineure, elle risque moins gros que lui.

_Mon avis ? demanda Lightman avant de continuer sans attendre leur réponse. Meurtre au premier degré. La gamine avait prémédité le truc et en fonction du rapport du psy, elle pourrait être jugée en tant qu'adulte.

_Prémédité ? Vous le pensez vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

_J'en suis persuadé. C'est pour ça qu'elle a appelé Jane. C'est dur à affirmer sans l'avoir rencontrée, mais je pense qu'elle ne comptait pas sur le fait qu'il endosserait la responsabilité du meurtre. Elle voulait juste qu'il serve de distraction pour qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à Stinger et qu'il confirme sa culpabilité. Vous avez lu sa description, vu la carrure du type, elle n'aurait pas pu en venir à bout toute seule. C'est comme ça que je vois la scène : sur la demande d'Hechte, Jane la retrouve chez Stinger et accepte de l'aider à chercher des indices et à l'interroger. Il mène la conversation, croyant simplement être en train d'essayer de découvrir si Stinger a tué Mandy il y a quatre ans, alors qu'en fait il sert à détourner son attention. Anna poignarde Stinger…

_Jane comprend qu'il s'est fait manipuler, continua Loker. Mais comme il pense que Stinger est bel et bien l'assassin de la sœur d'Anna et qu'il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le désir de vengeance, il décide de lui sauver la mise. Il comprend qu'elle ne mentira pas avec assez de conviction et qu'elle craquera devant le procureur, donc il décide de l'hypnotiser, d'effacer les souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Torres compléta :

_Si elle est interrogée, techniquement, elle ne mentira même pas. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait.

Loker sembla douter un instant :

_Est-ce que l'hypnose peut vraiment être si puissante ? Refouler de tels souvenirs, ce n'est pas rien. Le traumatisme est assez violent pour qu'ils remontent à la surface malgré la suggestion.

_Possible, admit Cal. Tout dépend des cas. Avec un expert comme Jane, un sujet assez réceptif, et une suggestion convaincante, c'est réalisable.

_On pourrait peut-être tester cette théorie, essayer de voir si elle se souvient quand même, la faire avouer.

_On pourrait, confirma Lightman. Mais est-ce qu'on le veut vraiment ?

_Pardon ?

Il s'était attendu à la stupéfaction de Loker, tout comme au mouvement de tête songeur de Torres. Ces deux réactions ne le surprenaient pas plus l'une que l'autre. Eli et son honnêteté radicale faisaient des leurs dès qu'il suggérait de dissimuler ce qu'ils avaient appris, même si c'était pour le bien de tous. Quant à Torres, il s'était douté que ses pensées prendraient le même chemin que les siennes. Envoyer en prison une gosse qui avait voulu venger la mort de sa sœur… Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils avaient été engagés.

Pour lui, le but en enfermant un criminel n'était pas de le punir, mais d'éviter qu'il recommence. Et dans ce cas, le risque était inexistant. A présent que l'assassin de sa sœur était mort, Anna Hechte ne tuerait plus qui que ce soit. D'accord, son geste suggérait un certain déséquilibre mental, il connaissait des tas de gens qui n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de poignarder le meurtrier d'un de leurs proches, mais… Dans le fond, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Et puis, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne risquait donc pas d'en être perturbée à vie. Et elle aurait tout de même sa vengeance si Jane était reconnu coupable du meurtre, elle saurait que l'homme qui lui avait pris sa sœur avait payé et elle pourrait tenter de reconstruire sa vie. Au final, révéler ce qu'ils savaient ne servirait qu'à détruire une existence de plus, tandis que le consultant avait une chance de bien s'en sortir si la légitime défense était retenue.

_Donc, on se tait ? voulut savoir Torres.

_Pas exactement. On doit donner quelque chose à Hightower si on veut être payés. On peut confirmer la version de Jane, prétendre qu'il dit la vérité.

_Attendez une seconde, intervint Loker. Vous êtes prêt à envoyer ce type devant la justice en sachant qu'il n'est coupable de rien ?

_Il est quand même coupable de complicité, lui rappela Torres. Juridiquement, c'est pire que s'il s'était bien agi d'un cas de légitime défense. Et de toute façon, il veut que ça lui tombe dessus. Il estime avoir une dette envers cette gamine. Tu as lu le rapport de Teresa Lisbon, comme nous. Il s'était attaché à Anna et elle à lui. En appuyant sa version, on leur rendra service à tous les deux.

_Mais…

_Écoute, s'il se dégotte un bon avocat, et je ne doute pas qu'il le fera, ça passera bien pour de la légitime défense. Il expliquera qu'il a rouvert le dossier Hechte par ennui, qu'il y a trouvé un indice impliquant Stinger et qu'il est allé le voir juste pour lui poser des questions. Stinger s'est senti menacé, a essayé de l'attaquer, et Jane s'est défendu. Du second degré chez un membre du CBI, c'est l'abandon des charges garanti.

Loker ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner avec cette version. Le procureur pouvait découvrir qu'Anna Hechte avait appelé Patrick Jane quelques heures avant le meurtre, le mentaliste pouvait avoir oublié des indices impliquant l'adolescente chez Stinger, des voisins pouvaient l'avoir aperçue, elle pouvait se souvenir malgré l'hypnose… Et alors, ils tomberaient tous les deux. Au lieu de les protéger, ils étaient en train de leur faire courir un risque plus grand encore.

_Loker, si ça vous pose problème, je vous renvoie à Washington dès ce soir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'assister au débriefing avec Hightower si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de tenir votre langue. On dira que vous avez été appelé sur une urgence.

Il poussa un soupir à la suggestion de Lightman, soutenant son regard. Son patron ne l'avait pas formulé de cette façon, mais il savait à quel point il serait mal vu s'il se retirait maintenant. Ses principes avaient déjà pris de sacrés coups au cours des derniers mois, mais là, ça battait des records. Mais finalement, si tout se passait comme ils l'espéraient… Avec un nouveau soupir résigné, il donna son accord d'un signe de tête, se félicita en voyant le sourire que lui offrait Ria. Il répondit d'un simple regard qui n'échappa pas à leur patron, puis ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble pour réintégrer leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand des coups discrets frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Espérant que la perturbation allait disparaître d'elle-même, il ne bougea pas. Mais l'intrus recommença et Eli soupira en se levant pour aller ouvrir. La vision qui l'accueillit le laissa sans voix.

Torres le contourna pour entrer dans la chambre et il referma derrière elle, cherchant à déchiffrer son comportement pour trouver une explication à sa présence ici en pleine nuit et en nuisette. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et lui accorder un sourire presque timide.

_Je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu fais dans cette histoire, explicita-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

_Oh.

Il n'en dit pas davantage pendant un instant, puis le silence devint trop lourd pour lui.

_Tu es venue dans ma chambre à une heure pareille juste pour me dire ça ?

La brusquerie de la question était adoucie par son sourire en coin suggestif et elle secoua la tête sans pour autant s'approcher de lui.

_J'ai repensé à ce qu'a dit Jane.

Inutile de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Il prononça simplement :

_Et ?

_Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

_C'est agréable, ta tête de condamnée alors que tu es en train d'essayer de m'annoncer qu'on pourrait tenter une relation.

Elle lâcha un léger rire en lui infligeant une tape sur le bras. Puis elle décida d'essayer d'être aussi honnête avec lui qu'il l'avait été avec elle depuis le début.

_Je crois toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et que tu vas finir par regretter plus que moi. Mais étant donné les dernières semaines…

Elle s'interrompit, mais il avait compris. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'elle lui avait annoncé que ça ne se reproduirait plus, leurs relations n'étaient évidemment plus aussi fluides qu'avant. Il pouvait à la limite se remettre de refus constants, mais un rejet après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre était plus difficile à digérer. La voyant s'approcher, il lança comme une provocation :

_Tu veux juste faire économiser une chambre au groupe Lightman.

_Je suis démasquée, sourit-elle avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait.

* * *

_Voyons si j'ai bien compris. Selon vous, Jane a bien tué Peter Stinger, mais c'était un cas de légitime défense ?

_C'est bien ça, confirma Lightman sans se soucier de l'air sceptique d'Hightower.

Elle reposa sur son bureau le rapport qu'elle venait de parcourir afin de pouvoir observer ses trois interlocuteurs un à un. Aucun d'entre eux ne flancha devant son regard, mais elle savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Ces individus étaient des Docteur ès supercheries, un peu comme Jane, et elle était consciente que tant qu'ils ne décideraient pas de cracher le morceau, elle ne saurait pas si ce qui était écrit dans ce rapport était la vérité. En même temps… Cette version de l'histoire lui convenait bien. Elle limitait considérablement les dégâts. L'image du CBI pourrait même presque en sortir redorée. A une condition : qu'en plus de l'état de légitime défense, ils parviennent à prouver la culpabilité de Stinger dans l'affaire Hechte. Les gros titres passeraient de « un consultant gouvernemental arrêté pour meurtre » à « le CBI abat un criminel ». Honnêtement, elle préférait la deuxième option.

_Nous aurons besoin de votre témoignage au procès, rappela-t-elle. D'ici là, je vais m'arranger pour que Patrick Jane soit remis en liberté. Le cas va bénéficier d'une procédure accélérée étant donnée l'implication d'un membre du Bureau et devrait être jugé dans quelques semaines.

_Nous serons là.

_Très bien.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, elle les rappela, les forçant à faire demi-tour pour se placer de nouveau devant elle.

_Un dernier détail. S'il s'agit de légitime défense, pourquoi Jane a-t-il commencé par nier ?

Pour attirer l'attention sur lui le plus longtemps possible, brouiller les pistes en espérant que Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho laisseraient le groupe Lightman enquêter seul, de façon à ce que l'implication d'Anna Hechte ne soit jamais découverte. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui dire ça. Aussi Cal répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation :

_Il a mal réagi. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

Le scepticisme d'Hightower atteignit des sommets à cette réponse qui collait très peu à ce qu'elle savait de Jane, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'ils lui mentaient. Elle les congédia donc pour de bon. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté son bureau, elle s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

__Allô ?_

_Reynolds ? C'est Hightower.

__Comment va ? Lightman a résolu ton affaire ?_

_Si on veut.

__C'est à dire ?_

Elle reconnut la méfiance dans sa voix et comprit qu'il s'attendait à tout. Ca ne devait pas être la première fois que Cal Lightman mettait son ex collègue dans une situation embarrassante.

_J'ai une question pour toi. Réponds-moi honnêtement. Il est déjà arrivé que Lightman dissimule des faits ?

Une pause, puis un aveu :

__Oui._

_Pourquoi ?

__Comment ça ?_

_Est-ce qu'il avait une bonne raison ? Est-ce que ses mensonges ont sauvé des vies ? Evité des catastrophes ?

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas d'hésitation :

__Oui._

_Tu penses que même si je le soupçonne de mentir, je devrais laisser passer, comprit-elle.

__Si tu en as la possibilité, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je commence à le connaître assez pour savoir que c'est pour la bonne cause. _

_Je déteste ne pas savoir.

__C'est à toi de décider. A la prochaine, Madeleine._

_Bye.

Elle raccrocha, songeuse.

**A suivre…**


	7. Epilogue

**Un GRAND merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, en espérant que l'épilogue finira de répondre à vos questions !**

**Épilogue**

Les cheveux encore trempés suite à la douche qu'il venait de prendre, son veston ouvert par-dessus la chemise en partie déboutonnée, il fronça les sourcils en entendant retentir dans tout l'appartement la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil par le judas l'informa de l'identité de sa visiteuse et il sourit en ouvrant la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle n'entre comme une furie en accusant :

_Vous ne l'avez pas tué.

_Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

Elle l'ignora pour répéter :

_Vous ne l'avez pas tué, Jane.

_Ce n'est pas ce que disent Lightman et ses acolytes.

_Ils mentent comme des arracheurs de dents. Je devrais peut-être dire comme des mentalistes.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_Je vous en prie. Mal réagi ? Vous ne réagissez jamais mal, pas dans des situations comme celle-ci. Si ça avait été de la légitime défense, vous auriez appelé la police dans les cinq secondes.

Il s'autorisa un autre sourire à son raisonnement. Il s'était douté que l'excuse ne duperait pas les personnes qui le connaissaient bien, et s'il y en avait une seule qui oserait l'affronter, il savait que ça serait elle. Fermant enfin la porte en comprenant qu'elle resterait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ses explications, il corrigea :

_En fait, j'aurais commencé par vous appeler vous. Vous êtes bien plus efficace que la police en situation de crise.

Elle se détendit au demi-aveu, réalisant qu'il allait peut-être accepter de lui dire la vérité. Il la déçut en expliquant :

_Vous allez sûrement être citée comme témoin au procès. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à mentir. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si jamais…

_Vous admettez donc que ce rapport est un tissu d'inepties.

Il poussa un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Lisbon…

_Jane… répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_Écoutez, l'affaire peut encore très mal tourner. Si ça arrive, des têtes vont tomber, et pas seulement la mienne. J'aimerais éviter d'ajouter la vôtre à la liste. Je sais que vous ne me croyez jamais quand je vous dis que si je vous cache certaines choses, c'est pour vous protéger, mais…

Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est vrai. Un faux témoignage détruirait votre carrière.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant accepter son raisonnement, mais il sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Une intuition qu'elle confirma vite :

_C'est gentil de vous soucier de moi comme ça. Surtout quand on sait que neuf fois sur dix, quand ma carrière est menacée, c'est de votre faute, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire destiné à atténuer l'amertume de la remarque. Mais je vais déjà faire un faux témoignage. Ils vont me demander ce que je pense de cette version de l'histoire, et je vais mentir. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je sais que vous n'êtes pas coupable. Mais si je dis ça… Disons que j'ai mes soupçons. Je suppose que vous n'encaisseriez pas ce genre de coup pour n'importe qui, et je suis à peu près sûre de savoir qui vous protégez. Je vais mentir à la barre, Jane. Autant que j'y aille en sachant exactement ce que je vais avoir à affronter.

Présenté comme ça… Elle n'avait pas tort. Avec un nouveau soupir, il l'incita à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui agrémentaient son salon et il prit place sur l'autre.

_Allez-y. Feu à volonté.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, comme si elle redoutait qu'il change d'avis si elle marquait la moindre pause :

_Est-ce que c'est Anna qui a tué Stinger ?

Après son petit discours, il avait deviné qu'il s'agirait là de sa première question, mais il hésita tout de même une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Elle demanda ensuite :

_C'était bien lui qui avait assassiné Mandy ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi peu bavard et elle plissa les yeux en guise de reproche. Allait-elle devoir lui tirer les vers du nez pendant des heures ou finirait-il par répondre de façon un peu plus explicite ? Elle décida de poser une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre par oui ou non afin de le forcer à prononcer quelques mots.

_Pourquoi ?

Un temps de silence, puis il prit enfin la parole.

_Une vengeance assortie d'un concours de circonstances. Un an avant son assassinat, il avait rencontré Mandy au cours d'une soirée chez des amis communs. Plutôt des amis d'amis. Mais bref. Il lui a fait des avances, elle l'a envoyé balader.

_Un an plus tôt ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il acquiesça avant de reprendre son récit.

_C'est ce qu'il a dit. Apparemment, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Elle l'a traité de vieux pervers et l'a humilié devant une bande de machos. Il lui en a voulu pendant des mois. Et puis il s'est retrouvé dans une passe difficile au niveau financier. Il a accepté une proposition pour un cambriolage dans une bijouterie. Les organisateurs lui ont fait parvenir un flingue, il devait les rejoindre devant la boutique.

_Attendez une seconde. Il y a eu un casse dans la ville le soir de la mort d'Hechte.

_Précisément. Les coupables ont été arrêtés, et Cho les a interrogés un à un pour savoir s'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre.

_Mais on n'a rien trouvé.

_Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Stinger comptait aller jusqu'à la bijouterie à pied pour que son véhicule ne risque pas de le faire repérer. Il a croisé Mandy sur le chemin. Il a voulu lui parler, elle l'a rejeté, il a tiré.

Lisbon secoua la tête, atterrée. Penser qu'une jeune fille avait trouvé la mort parce qu'elle avait refusé les avances d'un homme et était retombée par hasard sur lui un an plus tard, c'était… A peine imaginable. Elle comprenait presque mieux les crimes d'argent, les affaires de famille, les meurtres où le mobile était au moins un minimum logique. Ca… Ca dépassait l'entendement. Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes pour se recueillir en mémoire de la victime, Jane acheva son histoire :

_Il a paniqué et il n'a pas participé au casse. C'était une affaire particulièrement bien organisée, personne ne connaissait personne, tout le monde portait une cagoule, ils ne communiquaient que par messages interposés laissés dans des lieux publics et ne savaient même pas combien de personnes devaient participer ce soir-là. On n'a jamais su qu'un des voleurs n'était pas venu, on n'a donc pas creusé de ce côté-là. D'autant qu'au moment du meurtre, les participants au casse avaient un solide alibi : ils étaient sur les vidéos-surveillance de la bijouterie. Ils étaient masqués, mais comme la police locale les a coincés sur place, il n'y avait pas de doute sur leur identité.

_Comment Anna a-t-elle découvert tout ça ?

_Elle ne savait pas tout. En commençant à traîner avec des gens qui connaissaient des gens, qui connaissaient des gens… Elle a entendu parler de cette fête à laquelle sa sœur était allée en douce un an avant sa mort et elle a cherché tous ceux qui s'en souvenaient. L'un d'eux lui a parlé du comportement violent de Stinger. Alors elle m'a appelé pour que je l'accompagne chez lui. Elle voulait que je « fasse mon truc de détective », selon elle. Que j'essaie de voir s'il était coupable. Ca n'a pas été très difficile, il a avoué en moins de cinq minutes, il se vantait même d'avoir commis un crime gratuit et de ne jamais avoir été inquiété.

_Et elle l'a poignardé.

Il acquiesça.

_Est-ce que… C'était prémédité ?

Quand il hésita, elle tendit une main pour la poser sur son bras, tentant de le rassurer sur ses intentions.

_Jane, si elle tombe pour meurtre, vous tombez pour complicité. Je ne vous ferai pas ça. Pas sur cette affaire, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain trop intime provoquée par le regard intense qu'il posait sur elle.

Il esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible avant de retrouver son sérieux.

_Ca l'était, oui. Elle a attendu qu'il soit totalement concentré sur moi, elle a sorti un couteau de derrière son dos, et elle le lui a planté dans le ventre. Alors j'ai effacé les traces de sa présence, je l'ai hypnotisée pour qu'elle oublie, et je lui ai fait quitter l'immeuble par la porte de service.

Ce fut au tour de Lisbon d'hésiter. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire, plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle avait besoin de mettre au point, et elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont il allait réagir à ses prochaines paroles. Il sembla sentir son incertitude, l'observant d'un air interrogateur, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle se décide. Finalement, elle commença par l'une de ses principales préoccupations :

_Vous ne lui deviez rien. Non. Taisez-vous. Vous n'aviez pas à la protéger. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait, mais si elle avait le courage de poignarder quelqu'un, elle aurait dû avoir celui d'affronter la prison.

_Elle l'avait, murmura-t-il. Elle l'a. Moi pas. Si j'avais fait mon boulot il y a quatre ans, elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça.

Déstabilisée par cette soudaine vulnérabilité, elle prononça doucement :

_Jane… Vous ne pouvez pas…

_Je sais. Je sais, Lisbon. Mais c'est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait compris, et elle savait qu'en continuant sur ce terrain, ils risquaient de dériver vers d'autres sujets qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aborder. Un autre cas où il estimait avoir échoué, d'autres personnes qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger, un autre meurtre qu'il avait bien l'intention de commettre. Des problèmes sur lesquels ils ne se mettraient pas d'accord en quelques minutes, sur lesquels ils ne se mettraient sans doute jamais d'accord. Alors elle décida plutôt d'aborder le deuxième sujet qui la perturbait dans cette histoire :

_J'aurais voulu que vous me fassiez confiance.

_Je sais, répéta-t-il une troisième fois. Mais si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Éviter de vous impliquer là-dedans est sans doute la meilleure décision que j'ai prise dans cette affaire.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais il nota que le cœur n'y était pas. Pas vraiment. Elle était certes agacée qu'il ne la tienne pas au courant de tout, mais, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle ressentait un certain attendrissement à l'idée qu'il tente de la protéger. Sentant à son regard et à l'émotion désormais familière qui le traversait que l'atmosphère était de nouveau en train de s'engager sur une pente dangereuse, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale et se leva en constatant :

_Nous allons être en retard. Je finis de m'habiller et je vous rejoins au bureau.

* * *

Une tasse de café à la main, le journal dans l'autre, Cal parcourait l'article tout en avançant d'une démarche enjouée dans le couloir menant à son bureau. La Une titrait « Acquitté » et expliquait comment les accusations de meurtre au premier degré contre un consultant du CBI à Sacramento avaient été rejetées par le jury au profit de la légitime défense. Encore du bon boulot, songea-t-il en approchant du comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait sa secrétaire. Il s'apprêtait à la dépasser avec un simple bonjour quand elle l'interpela :

_Monsieur Lightman, Patrick Jane a appelé pendant votre absence.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers, en sortit un post-it et lui lut le message succinct :

_Fou en F4.

_Le mat de Boden ? Il me prend pour qui ?

Sans attendre de réponse à sa question rhétorique, Cal sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un SMS contenant sa défense, assortie d'un commentaire sur ce qu'il pensait d'une stratégie aussi basique. Puis il rangea son portable pour reprendre la lecture de l'article. Les échecs à distance, c'était amusant, mais il attendait avec impatience le tournoi de poker du week-end suivant à Vegas.

**Fin**


End file.
